


Softcore

by luvrmin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Sexuality Crisis, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: ❝I've been confused as of late.❞orthe one where Jessica is in love with her best friend and doesn't know how to cope with her confusing feelings.
Relationships: Emily Davis/Jessica Riley (Until Dawn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Softcore

**Author's Note:**

> should note that while the characters i write with are NOT mine, i still manipulate them the way that i want them to be seen which is why most of the characters aren't really in character. this is a big thing for jessica and emily(being out of character i mean), so i hope this isn't a huge issue for anyone who might stumble onto this story. you may proceed onwards with the story now :)

Jessica Riley had been so sure she was straight growing up, but the minute abrasive and shut off Emily Davis moved in next door when she was just 13, she knew she was definitely _not_ as straight as she labeled herself to be. The two girls grew extremely close, faster than Jessica ever expected, and soon, the two became inseparable, every waking moment spent in each other's presence.. 

There was no Jessica without Emily and there was no Emily without Jessica, and just about everyone in their small town knew that, but not a lot of people were so accepting of their close friendship, due to the majority of the citizens being raised under different rules, which resulted in a lot of homophobia.

Both girls brushed off whatever negative comments were thrown their way though, and continued to spend every waking moment together, until the one moment that would change their friendship forever and have Jessica _seriously_ doubting how cruel it was to fall for a straight girl, especially one who was so magnetic and confident like Emily.

_"Come on Jess, truth or dare?" Emily asked in a teasing tone, and the blonde pretended to think hard before she answered, which was exactly what the older girl had been expecting due to the eyeroll she received in response._

_"Dare." Jessica had always been the bolder one of the two, and the raven haired girl could admire that, but it seriously got annoying sometimes when truth or dare wasn't meant to be taken as seriously as her best friend took it, but it was the rules and playing made Jessica happy, so Emily followed her, just like she knew she always would._

_"Ugh, you always choose dare, but fine. I dare you to uh, kiss the prettiest person you know whenever you see them tomorrow. And no, yourself is not an option." She stifled another eyeroll as Jessica's face changed into the familiar one that signaled she was concentrating hard, and before she could even blink, the blonde was right in front of her, pressing their lips together softly before shyly pulling away, all traces of boldness gone._

_"You told me to kiss the prettiest person I knew." Jessica repeated Emily's dare after she had pulled away from her, and she could only watch as her best friend blushed a deep shade of red and took her lip between her teeth, trying to downplay their smooch as if it wasn't anything special, which was true._

_"Uh, I'm tired. Can we go to bed now? We can pick up this round next weekend or something." Emily clambered to her feet and straightened out her clothing before going over to her bed and climbing in on the right side, which was her preferred side, and Jessica quickly followed her, turning out the light as she did so. She settled in next to Emily, who was slack faced next to her, and she began to regret what she had done the longer she stared at her face. Jessica wanted to apologize, to say something that would ease the mind of her best friend, who cared about what everyone thought, but she knew that her words wouldn't be sincere, nor would she lose much sleep over her actions. She had been wanting to kiss Emily since the day they met, and she wasn't going to be sorry just because of what other people had to say, and as Jessica watched Emily begin to drift off, she only hoped that there wouldn't be any serious repercussions at her actions._

A rift formed between the girls, just like Jessica had feared, but it wasn't really noticeable, not until Emily brought a boy to their self proclaimed girls night, who was none other than her boyfriend Mike, her first official boyfriend at that. Jessica shook his hand and remained polite, but she couldn't swallow her pain no matter how much she tried to, which led to her skipping out early and curling up in her bed, releasing the raw pain lodged inside of her throat the only way she knew how.

She was crying so hard she hadn't noticed someone had joined her, and it was only the knock at the door that pulled her away from that burning in her chest, and she looked up to see Emily in the doorway, a ratty old teddy bear between her hands.

"You forgot Miss Glitter at my house." Emily said as she walked over to the bed, sitting down and extending Jessica's childhood toy to her, which she took with a certain harshness she didn't mean to have, and she opened her mouth to apologize, but Emily just held her hand up, cutting off her flow of words.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I know you've been upset lately for your own personal reasons, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always be my girl. I love you Jess, and I hope that we can get through anything that's thrown at us, because that's just how it's always been with you and I." Jessica looked at her best friend, who looked so sad, the saddest she had ever seen her look, and without thinking, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, letting their conjoined hands fall onto the space that separated them, which dwindled the closer she got to Emily's side.

"I love you too Em, you'll always be my girl as well. We've always been an unstoppable force, haven't we?" Jessica replied, earning a laugh from the girl sitting next to her, and she rested her head in the crook of Emily's neck, like she had done a thousand and one times, but something about this time was more intimate than all the other times, and she felt her head jumping inside of her chest as their close proximity.

"Thank you." Emily said all the sudden, and Jessica looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows, a question hidden in her gaze. She pulled back and kept the blonde near with her a featherlike grip on her upper arms, and she had to resist the overwhelming urge to lean forward to capture her lips in another kiss, but Jessica waited for her best friend to say whatever was on her mind.

"For what?" Jessica knew she was going to speak at one point, but she still felt like she had to voice the unspoken question, and Emily smiled softly as she looked down at the bedspread, the one they had spent so many nights curled up underneath, speaking or sleeping or just being next to one another.

"For being the best friend I could have ever had. When my family moved here, I was afraid that I wouldn't have any friends. I still don't have that many, but having you makes up for it, because you're the only friend that I'll ever need in this world, and I'm just..." Emily trailed off, her face contorting into one of deep thought, and Jessica grabbed her hand once more, squeezing it in her own as a sign of reassurance.

"Thank you for being the best friend I've ever had too." The words caught in Jessica's throat as she said them, but they managed to come out stable enough, and she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Emily, who nuzzled at her neck as she sighed contentedly. She felt like her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest, and she felt that her thundering heartbeat could be heard in the deathly quiet that shrouded them, but Emily said nothing and Jessica didn't either, and that seemed to be enough to slightly numb the stinging inside of her chest.

_(Jessica would come to realize that the sting would always be there, pressing directly into her heart like a dagger and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to forget, it would **never** go away.)_

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed this short little thing. i honestly see jess and em having the same vibe as zadison(zoe & madison from ahs coven) which is the headspace i try to put myself into while working with anything jemily related. I may write another part of this someday, but it's kind of unlikely as I wrote this originally to be left up to interpretation to the reader, but one thing that did become canon when i thought about it was emily discovering her sexuality and becoming confident in it. but please do leave your kudos/comments, i love to hear feedback whenever i'm able to so it would mean the world. all the love x.


End file.
